Love and Other Adventures
by Bittersweet Reminisence
Summary: A collection of loosely-connected one shots documenting Kurt's not-so-uneventful life at Dalton. With Blaine. Oh, and all those other crazy Warblers, too. AU Dalton with Klaine fluff.
1. Introductions and Blazers

_Hello. This is my first Glee fan fiction, and my first fan fiction on this site. I've had a bit of an obsession for Klaine for the longest while, and this is the result of that obsession. I hope it's not too atrocious._

_Anyway. This story is basically my idea of how Kurt's life at Dalton should have gone and how Klaine's relationship should progress. It's AU, but just a little. For my purposes, Blaine, Wes, and David are all juniors in this fan fiction. I hope you don't frown too much on this. Also, I really do love the idea of Wes and David being absolutely crazy, and so if I want to incorporate that, of course they have to be a little OC. I might also have borrowed some ideas from other FFs I've read subconsciously (honestly I have no idea if I have or not), but if I have then I apologize and I promise it was totally unintentional.  
_

_Please be kind and leave behind a review!_

_Disclaimer: I think it's obvious that I don't own Glee or any of its wonderful characters. If I did, [spoiler alert] Klaine would have already gotten together, there would have been no Justin Bieber in Comeback, the scenes in Silly Love songs would have played out much differently, and Sam would not have gotten together with Santana. But I suppose Ryan Murphy and Co. know what they're doing better than I do._

_Rating is for some mild language and potentially suggestive themes later in the story.  
_

* * *

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of Dalton Academy. His new high school. Goodness, he'd have to get used to the thought.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to still the tremors that reverberated through his spine. His new school, where he'd be staying overnight without contact from his friends beyond text messages for the next several months. Where supposedly he would find refuge from the nightmares that had haunted him at McKinley. He'd have to believe it when he saw it.

Kurt stared down at his white hands, still visibly shaking. Another several deep breaths and he was completely still. He cast one more look into the rear-view mirror to make sure his hair was smoothed down in just the right way. He probably had only a very small window to make a good impression on the dapper young gentlemen of Dalton, and he had to do all he could to make sure he was accepted here.

He didn't want this all to be a waste of money, on his parents' part, or a waste of hope, on his.

Plastering his signature cocky grin on his lips, he got out of his beloved Navigator, adjusting the strap of his familiar bag on his shoulder. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tapping a quick message to Blaine.

_Hey, I'm here, meet me in the lobby?_

**Sure, give me a few seconds, I'll be down in a jiffy.**

_Who says jiffy anymore?_

**I'm offended, Kurt.**

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle as he pushed open the door to the school's vast entrance hall. It was filled with students bustling through their daily lives, walking in groups or by themselves through a multitude of doors. Down the long, winding staircase came Blaine.

Blaine. His mentor, his only friend thus far in this place, and hopefully something more.

Kurt bit his lip. _Better not get my hopes up. Just because he's gay doesn't mean anything._

"Welcome to Dalton Academy," Blaine said with a grin. "Where all your dreams come true."

"This is a school, Blaine, not Disney World," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes and a small smile. He cast a shy glance at the boy, who seemed oblivious to the way he almost hungrily drank in his face.

"One can only hope, I suppose."

"Oh, Blaine, why are you so obsessed with Disney?"

"You know you love it," Blaine laughed as they started walking towards what was presumably the front office. "So how was your week?"

"Terrible," Kurt admitted. "It was terrible because Karofsky still pushed me into lockers. Might I say it got worse these last few days, right after he found out I was leaving? Not to mention I'm not going to see my friends for a horribly long period of time. And I got slushie all over my brand new Givenchy pants. Do you know how hard it is to walk around all day with artificial food coloring staining your crotch? Quite, when most witnesses think you've had an accident."

"Rough," Blaine said with a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry." He threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders, and the slightly taller boy desperately wished that it was more than just a gesture of good friendship.

"Well, hello there," Wes said, coming out of nowhere to push Blaine out of the way.

"Haven't we met before?" David was suddenly on his right.

"Why yes, I think we have," Wes said in mock surprise.

"Is this not our endearing little spy?"

"Ah yes, that's the one!"

"Oh, you guys," Blaine said with a tone that hinted at exasperation. "Anyway. I'm guessing you're staying in our dorms, Kurt?"

"All my things are in the car," Kurt confirmed. "I'd rather stay here than commute every single morning, after all."

"A sensible and most splendid choice you've made, sir," David chimed in.

"All right, then, we should probably take you the office. They'll give you information on everything you need to know – your room, your schedule, et cetera."

"Not so fast, Blainey-dear!" Wes sang.

"We need to give Kurt the tour," David said. "You go get the info, Wes and I here will show Kurt the school's deepest secrets."

"We cannot hope to show you all," Wes said in a conspiratory whisper. "We don't have a Marauder's Map. But we like to think we've plunged deep into the figurative bowels of Dalton, if not all the way."

"TMI," Blaine muttered. "All right, if you guys insist. Careful with these nutjobs, Kurt."

"I resent that name," Wes scoffed, hooking his arm through Kurt's. David took the bewildered kid's other arm, and the two dragged the poor boy off to who knows where.

Blaine exhaled. He supposed they thought they were doing him a favor by talking to Kurt.

Well, so what if he had spent the past few weeks obsessing over the Kurt's arrival? What if he had been playing Disney love songs on loop for the past day or possibly more? What if he couldn't stop thinking about those beautiful blue eyes and that porcelain skin?

So what?

* * *

"That's the library, never go in there unless you want the librarian to throw books at your head," Wes said as they zoomed by.

"She only throws books at you, Wes. And that was once. You made her angry, and for good reason."

"Oh yeah, I tend to do that often, don't I. There's the meal hall, where all the magic happens."

"The food's delicious," David added.

"Indeed it is. This is one of the classroom wings. Nightmares are abound here."

"You only say that because all the teachers in there hate your guts."

"True, true," Wes amended. "Here's the Warbler practice room, complete with a grand piano and nice comfy couches. You're going to be in here a lot, if you join us."

"Which you most certainly will," David said. "After all, Blaine says you're quite the singer."

"He's never heard me sing," Kurt grumbled. His head was spinning from the so-called 'tour'. They had been running around for five minutes and had already come across half the school. It was almost more than he could take in.

"Anyway," Wes said, tugging him away. "Those are the common rooms, where boys get to relax, blah blah blah. Up those stairs are the dorms."

"I wonder who you'll be rooming with," David said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "I'm with Blaine, so maybe you'll be stuck with Wes."

"You make me sound like a bad thing," Wes complained.

"Have you _seen_ the state of your room lately? Not having a roommate is unhealthy for you."

"Touché."

"Hello, guys. How's the tour going so far?" Blaine had come back from the office, a thick folder in his arms. "This is all yours, Kurt."

"If you haven't noticed, I can't exactly take it right now," Kurt said darkly, gesturing to his current predicament. "I'm kind of squished by two insane people."

"Hey, that's not nice," David said. "We are _totally_ sane."

"Right, because having the complete set of Friends on DVD and watching them over and over again on Sunday mornings is sane," Blaine interjected.

"Look who's talking, Disney fanboy," David retorted. "I swear, if I have to listen to you sing to I'll Make a Man Out of You _again_…"

"Uh, guys, can you let go of me now?" Kurt said.

"Oh, yeah, sure," Wes and David said simultaneously, releasing him.

"Well, we've shown you the school now," Wes said.

"Are you kidding me? I barely glanced at everything you showed me before you dragged me away!"

"I suppose we should let you go to your dorm now," David sighed theatrically, pointedly ignoring Kurt's comment. "Oh, well. We'll have more fun later when you meet the Warblers."

"If you thought these two are crazy, wait until you meet the others," Blaine muttered to Kurt.

"I find that hard to believe," Kurt murmured back, watching as Blaine and Wes danced around each other in the general direction of the meal hall.

"Oh, it's possible, trust me."

* * *

It turned out Kurt _was_ rooming with Wes – a fact that he mockingly groaned about, although he was actually relieved that he had already gotten over any awkward introductions. Besides, someone needed to control Wes's bouncing-off-the-walls attitude.

Blaine and Kurt walked into the dorm room, lugging behind several suitcases.

"Oh my God, David was right," Kurt said, his eyes widening in mild disgust. Blazers and boxers were strewn all over the place. Empty pizza boxes and crumpled soda cans littered the floor. The covers on both beds were in a mess – a feat Kurt wasn't sure how Wes had accomplished, seeing as he had been living by himself for a while. There was an unidentifiable stench that permeated the air from the direction of the bathroom sink, although it kind of reminded him of rotting eggs and dirty socks.

"I pity you," Blaine said sincerely, pulling the two cases in his hands to a standstill. "Good luck coping with all of this."

"When Wes comes back, we're going to have a nice little heart to heart," Kurt said in a tone that made Blaine very scared. "And whether he likes it or not, by tomorrow this room is going to be _spotless_."

"Um, I'm going to, ah, leave now," Blaine said, creeping out the door.

As soon as he was in the hallway, he ran into David and Wes.

"Wes, you are so totally screwed," Blaine said frankly. "So, so screwed."

"Why?" Wes asked, bewildered.

"WES, IS THAT YOU?" All three of them flinched. "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE OR I WILL DRAG IT IN!"

"I'm scared," Wes whined.

"Be strong," David said with a solemn expression on his face.

Wes walked into his room, and the shouting match – well, it was actually very one-sided – that followed evacuated the entire dorm wing for a whole twenty minutes.

The next morning, Blaine and David walked in to see a room that was completely clean of any dirty underwear or potentially hazardous waste. Kurt was calmly putting on his blazer (which Blaine had to admit looked _very _sexy on him), while Wes was shut in the bathroom doing who knows what.

"Impressive," Blaine whistled. "We've been trying to get him to clean up in here for ages. How on earth did you do it?"

"I have my ways," Kurt said with a smirk. "Come on, let's get to class."


	2. Kisses and Ghosts

_Hey look! It's a new update within hours of first publishing the story!_

_Truth is, I have a lot of time on my hands this week, so you can expect plenty of updates. After this week I most likely won't update as much. Sad, I know. Brace yourself for lots of Klaine fluff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I think it's kind of obvious.  
_

* * *

"So."

"You're meeting the Warblers today."

"Scared yet?"

"Not really," Kurt said with a shrug. "People tell me to be, but really. How bad could they be? I have to deal with _Wes_ as my roommate, for goodness sake."

David shook his head. "After this meeting, you won't be saying that."

"You'll be begging for mercy," Wes added helpfully.

They pushed open the door to the rehearsal room.

And were immediately surrounded by boys.

"OHMYGAWD IT'S THE NEW KID!"

"HE'S SO CUTE!"

"OMFG!"

"Chad loves to talk in chatspeak," Blaine said with a small sigh.

"Do you want a kiss?"

"Wait, what?" Kurt said, taken aback.

"Hershey's kisses," said a petite albino boy, maybe a head shorter than he. He held about a dozen multi-colored chocolates in his palm. "They're delicious, aren't they?"

"Take one," Wes said seriously.

"Do it if you value your life," David followed up.

"If you don't, Dean will eat them all, resulting in a catastrophic explosion of rainbows and goodness, potentially causing the end of the world," Wes said. "You know what? Take them all. He doesn't need any more chocolate than he already gets."

"O…kay?" Kurt said bemusedly, scooping the little kisses into his own hand and storing them in his pocket.

"Well, off to find more chocolate!" Charlie said with a dazzling grin, hopping off into the crowd.

"Oh, heaven forbid he find more chocolate," Wes moaned.

"We swear he has a fetish for it," David muttered under his breath.

"Order in the court!" shouted a tall boy with a mop of orange hair. He was brandishing a gavel in the air, swinging at people quite randomly.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you use a gavel," Kurt said.

"Next year it will be mine," Wes said dreamily.

"Yeah, so here's the deal," Blaine whispered. "We don't have teachers here. We have a council made of senior students that make the decisions. They're willing to consider suggestions. That there is Brad."

"All righty, then," the tall boy roared. "You there! Sing!"

"Now?" Kurt stammered.

"Yes, now," he sighed. "You're not going to just waltz in here and expect to be accepted into the highly prestigious group of Warblers, are you?"

Kurt racked his brain for a decent selection. "Okay, I think I might have something," he said. "Can I have some back-up music?"

"Dean's an amazing pianist," Brad yelled. Kurt forlornly wondered if that was the only volume his voice came in. "Dean! You're up! What song are you doing?"

"Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," Kurt said. "From Phantom of the Opera."

"Interesting song choice," Brad bellowed. "Go on, Dean."

Dean scurried to the piano bench, turning back to Kurt to give him an encouraging smile before placing his fingers on the keys.

_You were once my one companion  
You were all that mattered  
You were once a friend and father  
Then my world was shattered  
_

Kurt chose this song because it was something he could connect to on a deeper level. He knew that emotion was the best thing he could show the Warblers. Yes, he hadn't lost his father, but he still missed mom.

_Wishing you were somehow here again  
Wishing you were somehow near  
Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed  
Somehow you would be here  
_

He wished he had said more to his mother. He wished he had told her how much he loved her before the ground swallowed her forever. He wished he could hear her voice one more time.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again  
Knowing that I never would  
Dreaming of you helped me to do  
All that you dreamed I could_

Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental  
Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle  


His mother had been the kindest person he had known. It seemed to him that it was cruel to have her body stay forever in a cold, cold grave with only tombstones and sculpted angels for friends.

_Too many years  
Fighting back tears  
Why can't the past just die!_

Wishing you were here again  
Knowing we must say goodbye  


It was around here that he usually started to cry in the movie or in the musical. Without fail, tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them furiously away.

_Try to forgive  
Teach me to live  
Give me the strength to try!_

No more memories  
No more silent tears  
No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye…

He stopped singing, suddenly aware of the sound of raucous cheering.

"Omfg, that was like so effing good," Chad said.

"It was brilliant!" Dean beamed.

Blaine could only stare at Kurt. That had been better than he had expected. His voice… It was the best counter-tenor voice he had ever heard. He would have compared it to an angel, except he knew Kurt's was better than any angel could ever hope to match.

"Well, I guess you're in," Brad said begrudgingly. Kurt noted it was the first time his voice hadn't gone into decibel levels that could permanently harm ear drums. "The Warblers could use a counter-tenor voice like yours. But don't think that you'll get a solo so easily. Blaine's our lead soloist and has been for a long time. He's going to be tough to beat."

_I would imagine,_ Kurt thought. He remembered that impromptu performance of Teenage Dream, and a rosy blush spread across his alabaster cheeks.

"Here," Blaine said, stepping to his side. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the Warblers."

There was Xavier, a vertically challenged sophomore with a surprisingly low baritone voice and a weakness for falafel balls. There was Dare – short for Darien – who was half Spanish, half American, with the slightest of accents and, apparently, more of a life in Pokemon DS games than the real world. There were Paul, Craig, and Will, Asian triplets who had a strange love for roller blading everywhere. Robert was the second member of the senior council, with blonde hair and an even blonder mind. He reminded Kurt of Brittany, in a way.

There were more Warblers, too, of course, but those people stood out the most because Blaine said they were part of his, Wes, and David's circle of friends.

Then, of course, there was Vincent, who stared at Kurt with piercing gray eyes in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Vincent's the third and last member of our senior council," Blaine said. "And he bats for our team. He and I are probably the sanest of the group."

"Welcome to the Warblers, _Kurt_," Vincent said with a chilling smile, spitting his name out like poison. He stuck his hand out, and Kurt took it nervously.

"Sane. Right," Kurt said with a shiver as the older boy walked away.

"Come on, let's go back up to the rooms," Blaine said, oblivious to the exchange. "I think you might want to get away from… all of this."

"OH MY GOD DEAN'S GOT CHOCOLATE!" Wes screamed, running out of the room.

Kurt stared at the tiny albino boy. He had apparently just ingested chocolate found who knows where and was currently spazzing out. Yes, that was the term. Dean ran around the room and tackled unsuspecting Warblers, screaming things like, "Rainbow monkeys!" and "CHOCOLATE MORE CHOCOLATE."

"Don't give him anymore!" Blaine called. "He'll just get worse!"

"Then how the hell do we stop him?" Brad thundered.

"I'll leave you guys to deal with that," Blaine said with a dazzling grin. "Come on, Kurt. Let's go."

"I suppose you know a shortcut?" Kurt said with a slight smile.

"Why, yes, in fact I do," Blaine replied, taking his hand; he shivered slightly from the contact. "Come on, let's go."

Within moments they were in Blaine's room. Kurt pulled out the chocolates, staring at the silver and red wrappings.

"You should eat those before Dean steals them back from you or something," Blaine said.

"Well, okay," Kurt said, a bit hesitantly. "I don't think I can't finish them all. Want some kisses?"

"Um, sure," Blaine answered in a not-so-eloquent manner, wishing that Kurt had meant the real thing. He stepped forward, grabbing a few of the delicious little treats. Where his skin brushed against Kurt's, he felt a tingle. He looked up through his eyelashes into Kurt's clear blue eyes.

Blaine looked away, suddenly a bit embarrassed.

"So. Great song. How'd you get so much… emotion into it?"

"Well, it's just something I could relate to," Kurt confessed.

"You didn't lose your dad, though."

"But I lost my mom. That song pretty much describes how I feel and how sometimes I wish I could forget. But I can't."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "Who says you have to forget your mother? The memories of the past are always special." He stepped forward to give Kurt a comforting hug, trying to make sure it didn't seem like he was taking advantage, although secretly he knew he was, just a little.

Outside, in the hallway, Wes rolled his eyes. The amount of flirting between these two was almost obscene.

He sneaked away to tell David what he had just seen. After all, he told David everything.

* * *

_Oh my God, author's note before and after the chapter?_

_About the song choice. I've always fantasized Kurt doing Phantom of the Opera. I don't know about you, but I think his voice would be perfect for it. Also, I think the song I chose fits his history well. But maybe that's just me._

_Well, I suppose that's it for now. Leave a review. It would be very kind of you. Until next time. Which will be soon. Maybe even right after tonight's episode!  
_


	3. Duets and Winks

_Yes, another lovely update just a mere two hours after the previous. Shocking, I know._

_Thoughts on today's episode will be shared at the end, if you are interested._

_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, and it will never be mine. If it was a lot of things would be different. But then, I suppose, if they were different Glee wouldn't be as amazing as it is.  
_

* * *

"Hey, Kurt, mind if you do a duet with me?" Blaine said one day in the Warblers practice room. "Vincent and I were supposed to present one today, but unfortunately he's out sick."

"Of course," Kurt said, not one to pass up the chance to shine in the spotlight a bit. "What song are we going to do?"

"Two is Better Than One," Blaine said. "By Boys Like Girls."

"Really?" Kurt said. "You two were going to do that one?"

"Well, yeah," Blaine replied. "Vincent offered, and I thought it might be a good idea."

Kurt sighed. It seemed kind of obvious to him why Vincent would have chosen that particular song.

"Okay, let's do it," Kurt said, spurred on by a sudden burst of confidence (and perhaps the unpleasant idea of Blaine and Vincent together).

"Remember, all you have to sing is the Taylor Swift part," Blaine said. "It shouldn't be terribly difficult, if you know the song."

Brad stood up, swinging around his omnipresent gavel. "All right, then," he screamed above the chaotic sound. Dean was in another of his chocolate highs and had been strapped down to a chair with a jump rope; he was still bouncing up and down and chattering at the speed of light. "Blaine and Vincent were supposed to start us off with a duet today, but seeing as Vincent's not here – "

"Brad, Kurt's going to fill in," Blaine cut in quickly.

"Okay then, Blaine and Kurt, let's hear it!"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him up to the front of the room. Wes, David, Dare, and the triplets got up to do back-up harmonies.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
"Hey, you know, this could be something"  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing  
_

The way Blaine sang the song was so incredibly sexy. Kurt almost forgot to come in with his part when his partner threw a wink his way.

_So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

Blaine took his hand and started swinging it. Pleasant feelings numbed his mind at the contact.

_That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
But there's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one_

"Good job, guys," Robert said above the applause, probably trying to spare the group from Brad's booming voice. "We might have a song for sectionals, if we can arrange back-up vocals for everyone."

"Great job, Kurt," Blaine told him quietly with a shy smile. He let go of his hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Kurt found a wall to lean against, sighing his discontent.

If only the duet had changed anything... something between them. He was almost tired of wishing that every single touch and every single glance sent his way was real.

_If only he knew it was._

* * *

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Perhaps the next few will be a bit longer. Also, about the song choice, Boys like Girls is one of my favorite bands, and it's been one of my most desperate dreams that Glee do one of their songs. But, you know, I suppose they never will. I thought this song described Klaine's first meeting perfectly, although again, it might just be me. Still, I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter.  
_

_So. Tonight's episode._

_[SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER]  
_

_I have to say, I did enjoy it. I got some laughs out of it. Finn's break down of the drunk stereotypes was hilarious, and Sue was wonderfully horrible as usual.  
_

_Though my heart could have suffered a lot less panic if Blaine hadn't had a FREAKING SEXUALITY CRISIS._

_I wanted to reach through the TV screen, shake him, and yell, "YOU'RE GAY. YOU'RE GAY. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT? AND WITH RACHEL BERRY? OF ALL PEOPLE?"_

_I probably could have tolerated it more if it hadn't been Rachel. Because I detest her. Seriously. I don't think I've ever been so happy that a guy found out he was gay._

_Well, until next time. I don't want my AN to be longer than the actual story. Also, I have sorely underestimated the power that reviews have of making my day. So please. Feel free to leave behind another._

_Oh, and one more thing, ideas for future chapters are welcome. If you haven't noticed, all my chapter names are made of two non-related things that are sort-of central to the plot of the chapter/one shot. So ideas are most welcome!  
_


	4. Beasts and Chocolate

_Just some Klaine/Disney fluff._

_Disclaimer: I believe it's obvious that I don't own Glee. If I did Blaine wouldn't have had a sexuality crisis last night.  
_

* * *

"You asked for some hot chocolate?"

Blaine entered Kurt's dorm room; in each hand was a ceramic mug filled to the brim with a frothy concoction. He set down one of them in front of Kurt, being careful not to spill anything on the sea of papers that his friend was drowning in.

"No, but I appreciate the gesture," Kurt said with a quick smile, scribbling down something. Even when in a rush, his handwriting was still impeccable.

"My pleasure. Why don't you take a break?"

"Can't, I have a paper due in French and a test in the same class."

"You need help with French?"

"Well, no," Kurt sighed. "I had to do a fourteen-minute Celine Dion medley in French for cheerleading once…"

"You were a cheerleader?"

"Yes, long story. Please don't ask."

Blaine tried picturing Kurt donning a cheerleading uniform. The image that formed in his head was not an unpleasant one.

"Anyway. It's not that I have trouble with it, it's that I have so. Much. Work."

"I can help you study, if you'd like," Blaine offered.

"I'm fine," Kurt snapped. Then he winced. "I'm sorry… I haven't gotten much sleep this week."

"I know what you mean," Blaine said empathically. "You'll get used to it. Everybody always does. Coffee helps, though. Lots and lots of coffee." He wasn't kidding.

"Yes, but I haven't found a coffee machine _anywhere_."

"There's one in the kitchens. Normally you're not allowed in there, but Wes and David found a secret passageway. Well, it's not so secret anymore. You know them and their big mouths."

"Yes, yes I do." Kurt smirked. "If you haven't noticed, Wes currently isn't in the room."

"Where is – "

"It doesn't matter," Kurt interrupted with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Anyway… I can ask David to make you a copy of the map of Dalton they've been working on."

"They really are like the Weasley twins."

"I'm sure even without magic they get into more mischief, though," Blaine muttered. "It's tough looking after those two…"

"I would imagine."

"Anyway. That's not the point. What I've been trying to say is, why don't you take a break? I'm done with all my work, and I need someone to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ with. You know David, he's tired of dealing with my so-called 'obsession' with Disney. I can help you study and write your paper after. Please? Pretty please?" Blaine added in his signature puppy-eyes pout for good measure.

"Fine, if you insist," Kurt laughed. "I'm holding you to your promise."

"You won't regret it," Blaine replied, tugging the slightly younger boy to his feet and pulling him across the hall. David was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice television." Blaine glanced at the tiny television that perched on a set of drawers.

"Well, it's the biggest thing Dalton would allow," he replied with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, I'm popping in the movie."

They spent a while figuring out a non-obtrusive, friendly, and _not_ suggestive position on the bed. Eventually they found it; Blaine sprawled over his blankets, while Kurt sat cross-legged on the floor.

Needless to say, it was Blaine's most enjoyable Disney-movie-watching experience ever.

* * *

_It seems like all my chapters have gotten shorter and shorter as each one goes by._

_Sorry. I needed something to publish while I work on what I think will end up being a pretty sizeable chapter, though, if you can accept that as an excuse._

_Klaine and Disney has always been a fond idea for me. I know it's a bit overused, but still. On the movie choice, I've noticed that The Little Mermaid has been used a lot in Klaine FF's. In an attempt to be unique (still not quite sure if it worked) I chose Beauty and The Beast. I love both movies equally as much. I hope you don't frown upon my choice too much._

_Until next time (hopefully soon). Please leave behind a review. Even if it's riddled with criticism. It would be so kind of you.  
_


End file.
